1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Long expansion cards are generally installed in a chassis of an electronic device such as a computer or a server with mounting apparatus engaging with cover plates attached to first ends thereof. Second ends of the long expansion cards always require mounting apparatuses. However, some of the long expansion cards have supporting extensions formed at the second ends thereof while others lack any. Each predetermined mounting apparatus is uniquely designed for a particular kind of long expansion card only.